Prior art vehicles for supporting paraplegics and others physically handicapped in their legs in standing postures are subject to a number of disadvantages. They have generally not been designed to support the standing occupant's body in various postures necessary for reaching work areas with his hands, such as automobile motors, building parts, work benches, tool storage areas, and other work areas. Because the occupant's center of gravity is higher than when sitting, it has been difficult to achieve stability in this type vehicle as compared to wheelchairs for a sitting occupant. When occupant-standing-type vehicles have been designed with a large base area to provide stability, they have lacked maneuverability around objects and through doors and other restricted areas.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an occupant-operated motorized vehicle for supporting a paraplegic in a standing position which is stable, maneuverable and will support the paraplegic's upper body in various working positions to permit him to reach various work areas like motors, building parts, work benches, storage areas, and other work areas, with his hands.